eldroggo_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
ELDROGGO
The great king of boy gang. ruler of eldroggo land and most important SUPERHERO and muscular he is the follower of leo luster and handsome with many good rape traits to the right is eldroggo using 1% of his power here are some traits about him: # Accessible # Active # Adaptable # Admirable # Adventurous # Agreeable # Alert # Allocentric # Amiable # Anticipative # Appreciative # Articulate # Aspiring # Athletic # Attractive # Balanced # Benevolent # Brilliant # Calm # Capable # Captivating # Caring # Challenging # Charismatic # Charming # Cheerful # Clean # Clear-headed # Clever # Colorful # Companionly # Compassionate # Conciliatory # Confident # Conscientious # Considerate # Constant # Contemplative # Cooperative # Courageous # Courteous # Creative # Cultured # Curious # Daring # Debonair # Decent # Decisive # Dedicated # Deep # Dignified # Directed # Disciplined # Discreet # Dramatic # Dutiful # Dynamic # Earnest # Ebullient # Educated # Efficient # Elegant # Eloquent # Empathetic # Energetic # Enthusiastic # Esthetic # Exciting # Extraordinary # Fair # Faithful # Farsighted # Felicific # Firm # Flexible # Focused # Forecful # Forgiving # Forthright # Freethinking # Friendly # Fun-loving # Gallant # Generous # Gentle # Genuine # Good-natured # Gracious # Hardworking # Healthy # Hearty # Helpful # Herioc # High-minded # Honest # Honorable # Humble # Humorous # Idealistic # Imaginative # Impressive # Incisive # Incorruptible # Independent # Individualistic # Innovative # Inoffensive # Insightful # Insouciant # Intelligent # Intuitive # Invulnerable # Kind # Knowledge # Leaderly # Leisurely # Liberal # Logical # Lovable # Loyal # Lyrical # Magnanimous # Many-sided # Masculine (Manly) # Mature # Methodical # Maticulous # Moderate # Modest # Multi-leveled # Neat # Nonauthoritarian # Objective # Observant # Open # Optimistic # Orderly # Organized # Original # Painstaking # Passionate # Patient # Patriotic # Peaceful # Perceptive # Perfectionist # Personable # Persuasive # Planful # Playful # Polished # Popular # Practical # Precise # Principled # Profound # Protean # Protective # Providential # Prudent # Punctual # Pruposeful # Rational # Realistic # Reflective # Relaxed # Reliable # Resourceful # Respectful # Responsible # Responsive # Reverential # Romantic # Rustic # Sage # Sane # Scholarly # Scrupulous # Secure # Selfless # Self-critical # Self-defacing # Self-denying # Self-reliant # Self-sufficent # Sensitive # Sentimental # Seraphic # Serious # Sexy # Sharing # Shrewd # Simple # Skillful # Sober # Sociable # Solid # Sophisticated # Spontaneous # Sporting # Stable # Steadfast # Steady # Stoic # Strong # Studious # Suave # Subtle # Sweet # Sympathetic # Systematic # Tasteful # Teacherly # Thorough # Tidy # Tolerant # Tractable # Trusting # Uncomplaining # Understanding # Undogmatic # Unfoolable # Upright # Urbane # Venturesome # Vivacious # Warm # Well-bred # Well-read # Well-rounded # Winning # Wise # Witty # Youthful